Chantage
by Hashiiko
Summary: Aidô et Kain sont en couples, mais ça personne ne doit le savoir, mais qu'arrive t-il lorsque un hunter vient s'en mêler et que l'un des deux amants a toujours des fantasme complètement fous ? Relation établie.


**Titre : Chantage**

**Raiting : M (Lemon/Yaoi) [Relation entre hommes]**

**Pairing : Kain/Aidô**

**Disclaimer : Aucuns des personnages de Vampire Knight ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de Matsuri Hino**

**Note de l'auteur : Il est probable qu'il y ai des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison, j'ai beau me débrouiller en français parfois il y en a qui m'échappe, donc d'avance je m'excuse pour cela.**

* * *

><p>Le soleil venait de se coucher à l'académie Cross. Les élèves de la Day-classe étaient rentrés dans leur pavillon et les élèves de la Night-classe avaient commencés leur cours. Enfin si on observé bien la salle de classe des vampires ont aurait pu constater qu'un élève manquait de nouveau à l'appel.<p>

Dans les bois qui bordé la cours de l'académie, Hanabusa Aidô se promenait l'air absent, cherchant une occupation quelconque.

« - Tu sais que les cours ont déjà commencés Aidô  
>-Tiens Kain, le jeune noble se retourna vers son cousin, eh bien oui, je sais mais je ne porte que peu d'intérêt à ce que ce hunter pourrait nous apprendre<br>-Tu sais que Kaname-sama n'aime pas que l'on sèche ?  
>-Alors que fais-tu encore ici ?<br>-Je te chercher, qui sais ce que tu pourrais faire si je n'étais pas là »

Hanabusa eut un petit sourire et reprit sa marche, Kain à ses côtés.

« -Kain ?  
>-Qui a t-il ?<br>-Je peux te dire un secret ? »

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils.

« -Eh bien oui »

Aidô se tourna vers son compagnon et se rapprocha de son oreille afin de lui murmurait.

« -Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour »

Kain eut le souffle coupé à cette déclaration soudaine du plus jeune, Aidô était du genre impulsif mais là cela dépassait un peu son entendement.

« -Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes au milieu de la forêt prêt de notre salle de classe remplis de vampires à l'ouïe extra fine dont l'un est un sang pur et qu'aucun de ses dit vampires ne savent pour notre relation...  
>-Roo aller Akatsuki, ça fait des semaines qu'on à rien fait à part quelques petits baisers à un détours de couloir, je suis à bout moi...<br>-Si Kaname-sama nous tombe dessus on est mort alors tu va refréner ton envie et patienté jusqu'aux vacances »

La mâchoire d'Aidô percuta le sol violemment, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

« -Les vacances sont dans 3 semaines ! Tu vas pas me faire attendre jusque là ?!  
>-Pas le choix, et tu le sais, en plus ça t'apprendra à aller te balader sans me prévenir<br>-Tu sais que je te déteste Akatsuki Kain ? »

Le grand blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais eut tout de même un léger sourire.

« -Retournons au pavillon, vu que je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller en cours  
>-Faisons ça...<br>-Tu boude ?  
>-Non je boude pas ! »<p>

Aidô avait une mine renfrogné et boudeur qui rendait presque fou Kain, le plus jeune parti devant en marmonnant contre son amant, se dernier eu un sourire en coin et rattrapa Aidô, le prit par le bras et le plaqua contre un arbre.

« -Tu sais que tu es à croquer lorsque tu râle?  
>-Essaye de pas de me faire tu charme, je suis toujours frustré. »<p>

Akatsuki s'approcha doucement d'Aidô, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit rougir le jeune vampire et l'embrasse doucement avant de repartir vers le pavillon de la lune laissant Hanabusa en plan les joues rouges.

Aidô reprit ses esprits et parti lui aussi vers son dortoir, tout en pensant à un moyen de se venger de son compagnon pour le faire attendre autant.

« -Tu vas voir Akatsuki, la vengeance d'Aidô sera à la hauteur de se que tu fais subir »

Hanabusa entra dans le pavillon de la lune, qui forcément était vide à cette heure de la nuit et monta dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Kain. Il trouve ce dernier allonger sur son lit un bras sur les yeux.

Aidô s'approcha de lui un petit sourire au lèvre, il monta à califourchon sur le ventre plat du plus vieux et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« -Que crois-tu faire Aidô ?  
>-Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?<br>-N'ai-je pas dit que nous devions attendre les vacances ?  
>-Hum...possible mais nous sommes loin des oreilles des autres ici et en plus nous avons encore quelques heures à être seuls... »<p>

Le jeune noble continua de taquiner le cou de son compagnon, léchant, embrassant et mordillant la clavicule. Ce qui fit soupire de contentement Kain.

« -Tu es vraiment impatient  
>-Pourquoi, tu en as pas envie toi ?<br>-Bien sur de si idiot ! »

Akatsuki renversa la position, se plaçant au-dessus d'Aidô, capturant ses lèvres avec force. Le plus jeune répondit avec ferveur, savourant le goût des lèvres de son partenaire, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent. Kain rompit le baiser, passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Hanabusa, caressant chaque parcelle de peau, s'attardant sur les boutons de chaire. Aidô soupira se plaisir se laissant complètement aller, ses mains caressant les cheveux blonds de son amant.

« -Me fait pas attendre Kain, j'ai envie de cela depuis des semaines  
>-Ne sois pas impatient ou je te laisse comme ça<br>-Tu n'oserais pas ?! »

Aidô avait les yeux écarquillés rien que dit pensé, mais il savait bien que Kain en serait capable.

« -Ne me tente pas Aidô, j'aime te voir mendier pour moi  
>-Tu est vraiment diabolique<br>-Je sais mais tu aime ça  
>-Possible »<p>

Akatsuki s'empara à nouveau des lèvres du jeune, il en profita pour passer sa main sous le pantalon du blond, caressant la bosse naissante. Aidô se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir, passer 3 semaines sans rien faire et enfin se faire toucher par son amant, c'est très dur de ne pas jouir sur place.

« -Je vois que tu es sensible Hanabusa  
>-Hum... la faute à qui ?<br>-D'accord je plaide coupable pour une fois »

Ils échangèrent des nouveaux baisers, Kain passa sa main sous le boxer de son partenaire, et commença à imprimer un doux mouvement de vas et viens.

« -Tu me torture Akatsuki »

Aidô pencha la tête vers l'arrière en gémissant doucement, il mordit sa main afin de bloquer les sons gênants, à cela Kain fronça les sourcils et lui enleva.

« -Je veux t'entendre gémir pour moi mon petit Hanabusa  
>-Hum ! »<p>

Hanabusa agrippa les cheveux de Kain et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Akatsuki accéléra son mouvement sur la virilité déjà bien dresser de son amant, ce dernier avait fermé les yeux sous le plaisir si longtemps attendu, il se sentait prêt à jouir.

Les deux amants étaient tellement concentrés dans leur activité qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entré.

« -Hum, hum ! »

Les deux amants sursautèrent et stoppèrent net leur activité pour regarder le nouveau venu.

« -Dit moi que je rêve Kain... Kirryu ! Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?!  
>-C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demandez, votre professeur m'envoie vous cherchez, mais on dirait que vous êtes occupés à une tout autre activité<br>-Si tu t'avise de parler de cela à qui que se soit je te tue Kirryu !  
>-Tu ne me fais pas peur Aidô, mais il se pourrait que je garde cela pour moi<br>-Où est le piège ?  
>-En échange de mon silence, tu fera quelque chose pour moi<br>-Quelle chose ?  
>-Aidô je suis pas sûr...<br>-Tait-toi Kain, alors Kirryu quelle chose ? »

Le hunter eu un petit sourire.

« -Tu vas éloigné au maximum Kuran de Yuuki afin que je puisse essayer une approche »

Aidô s'étouffa presque avec sa salive en entendant ses mots, ce satané hunter était complètement fou.

« -Tu crois vraiment que Kaname-sama va te laisser faire ?  
>-Eh bien si il me laisse pas, il apprendra pour toi et Kain »<p>

Aidô regarda son amant pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« -C'est toi qui vois, après tout c'est toi qui ne veux pas que ça se sache  
>-Merci de ton soutient vraiment j'apprécie<br>-Fais pas la tête  
>-Mouais »<p>

Aidô réfléchit à la proposition ou plutôt au chantage que venait de lui faire Kirryu, il ne pouvait pas laisser Kaname savoir pour lui et Kain se n'était pas une possibilité mais essayait d'éloigner le sang-pur de Yuuki était du suicide si il l'apprend, Hanabusa jeta un regard à Kain mais ce dernier ne lui était d'aucun secours. Il soupira, il commençait a sentir un mal de crâne arrivé à force de se torturer l'esprit.

« -Je n'ai pas toute la nuit Aidô  
>-Rooo ça va ! C'est d'accord, je ferais au maximum pour éloigné Kaname-sama de Yuuki... »<p>

Zéro eu un sourire victorieux, avec Kuran loin de Yuuki il pourrait enfin réussir à la faire succombé à son charme.

« -Tu as plutôt intérêt à y arriver si tu ne veux pas que toute l'académie soit au courant de votre petit secret  
>-Si tu t'avise d'en parler, je t'assure Kirryu que même maître Kaname ne m'arrêtera pas, je te tuerais<br>-Si tu le dit Aidô, bien maintenant rhabillez-vous décemment, je dois vous conduire dans le bureau de Kuran »

Hanabusa pâlit à vu d'œil.

« -Je croyais que tu venais nous ramener en cours ?  
>-Eh bien, votre professeur à aussi dit qu'il attendait de Kuran, une punition pour toutes vos absences non justifiés.<br>-Je l'ai jamais aimé ce prof de toute façon... »

Zéro sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux blonds se rhabiller convenablement. Une fois fait ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le bureau de Kaname situé au deuxième étage du pavillon de la lune.

« -Attendez ici qu'il arrive, et n'oublie pas notre petit accord Aidô  
>-Va te faire voir Kirryu, j'aurais ta peau pour cela un jour<br>-On verra »

Zéro parti toujours un sourire suffisant sur le visage, il avait bien joué son coup, bien que les deux vampires lui avait facilité la tâche, il n'avait plus cas attendre le moment propice et il pourrait enfin avoir sa Yuuki pour lui tout seul.

Devant la porte du bureau, Hanabusa et Akatsuki attendaient que leur chef de dortoir arrive.

« -Je te jure que j'aurais la peau de ce stupide hunter à la noix...  
>-C'est de ta faute aussi, je t'avais dit de patienté jusqu'aux vacances mais comme d'habitude monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête<br>-Oh ça va n'en rajoute pas toi ! »

Aidô croisa les bras sur son torse en boudant ce qui fit sourire Kain, le jeune vampire ne se rendais pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait en faisant ce genre de moue, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le prendre là tout de suite, bien que le faire au milieu d'un couloir ne soit pas son lieu favoris, peut-être dans un bureau, voir son jeune amant allongé sur le bois vernis transpirant de plaisir était une image plus qu'excitante, et le fait de se trouver devant la porte du bureau de Kaname rendait l'idée à la fois jouissante et complètement folle. Un sourire naquit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Hanabusa, cependant il rangea cette idée dans un coin de sa tête en entendant des pas se rapprochaient, il put observé Aidô se tendre à vu d'œil, il avait presque de la peine pour lui, oui presque étant donné que lui-même était dans la ligne de mire du sang-pur.

Kaname arriva devant son bureau où les deux blonds l'attendant, il pouvait voir au premier regard qu'Aidô était tendu, normal se dit-il, si il ne l'avait pas était il lui aurait donner une raison d'y être, Kain de son côté paraissait un peu plus serein que son cousin, mais ce n'était pas étonnant quand on connaissait le personnage. Il passa devant eux sans un mot et ouvra la porte de son bureau puis alla se positionner derrière le bureau en chêne verni attendant que les deux vampires entrent.

Hanabusa jeta un regard à Kain et entra suivi de près par ce dernier, ils se placèrent devant le bureau, Kain observa le bureau imaginant son amant dessus et l'image était plus qu'alléchante, il secoua légèrement la tête, se n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

« -Les règles de l'académie sont simples et pourtant on dirait que vous vous faites pour mission de les brisées les unes après les autres... Si je me rappel bien la dernière vous à coûter 10 jours de suspension, que faut-il que je fasse pour vous faire rentrez dans la tête que pour cohabiter avec les humains il faut absolument respecter ses règles, que se serait-il passer si vous aviez à nouveau croisés des élèves de la Day-classe ? Pas de bonne chose. Donc je vais vous posez une question simple, que faisiez-vous en dehors de la classe ? »

Aidô et Kain se regardèrent et se fut Aidô qui répondit.

« -Nous étions rentrés au dortoir... »

Kaname soupira, le jeune vampire était sans doute le plus turbulent de la Night-classe, c'est à se demander ce qu'il devait faire pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, bien qu'on ne peut pas lui retirer qu'il est respectueux envers lui, c'est peut-être un de ses seules qualités, enfin passons là n'était pas le problème à l'heure actuelle.

« -Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous... Je ne suis même pas d'humeur à vous punir... Disons que pour aujourd'hui et seulement pour aujourd'hui je passerais l'éponge sur votre absence, mais n'envisageait même de sécher le moindre cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année, car je vous assure que je vous le ferais payé très chère. »

Hanabusa eut un frisson de peur à la menace et eut du mal à déglutir, Akatsuki lui avait comme déconnecté de se qu'avait dit Kaname, il était absorbé par sa contemplation du bureau devant lui, son esprit imaginant mille et une chose à faire dessus.

« -Vous pouvez disposer, et que je n'entende plus parler de vous  
>-Hai Kaname-sama »<p>

Les deux compagnons s'inclinèrent et partir du bureau en refermant la porte derrière eux. A peine fut-elle fermé que Kain plaqua Aidô contre le mur d'en face pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Le plus jeune surpris par l'action répondit par automatisme puis se souvint du lieu où ils se trouvés et repoussa doucement mais fermement Kain.

« -Non mais ça va pas la tête, Kaname pourrait sortir de là d'une minute à l'autre, ça pas de faire un truc pareil devant sa porte.  
>-Si tu savais ce que j'aurais voulu faire, et certainement pas devant ça porte, tu ne râlerais pas pour un simple baiser »<p>

Aidô rougis à ces mots.

« -Que...que voulais-tu faire au juste ?  
>-Je te voyais sur le bureau de Kaname mendiant pour que je te prenne »<p>

Le jeune noble eut soudain la bouche très sèche en entendant la description de son amant.

« -Me dit pas que tu as encore un de ses fantasmes bizarre ?  
>-Eh bien si on peut dire ça<br>-Juste une petite question... Pourquoi le bureau de Kaname ? T'es pas un peu fou dans ta tête parce que là tu m'auras vraiment tout fait... Les couloirs, les salons, les chambres, la salle de classe, les dortoirs de la Day-classe... et j'en passe... Tu veux nous faire tué ?  
>-Allons Aidô si je me souvient bien tu étais plus que consentant lors de chacune de ses situations »<p>

Kain reprit le chemin de sa chambre, suivi d'un Aidô rouge de honte, ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et chacun s'installa sur son lit respectif.

« -Tu voudrais pas renoncer à cette idée juste pour une fois ?  
>-Oh que non mais petit Hanabusa, soit tu accepte soit tu attendras un long moment avant que je te touche »<p>

Hanabusa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'est la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure qu'on lui faisait du chantage, c'était un nouveau jeu ou quoi ?

« -Pourquoi tout le monde me fait du chantage !  
>-Parce que c'est très facile de t'en faire<br>-Tait-toi ! Tait-toi ! Tait-toi ! »

Aidô croisa les bras en boudant et tournant le dos à son compagnon. En voyant cela Akatsuki sourit à nouveau, il se leva de son lit et vint se mettre devant Aidô, il se pencha et murmura doucement à son oreille.

« -Tu me donne envie de te dévorer lorsque tu fais cette tête »

Hanabusa rougi légèrement.

« -Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je suis toujours fâcher contre toi en plus.  
>-Tu es sûr de ça ?<br>-Si je te le dit !  
>-Très bien alors »<p>

Akatsuki plaqua Aidô contre le lit et se plaça à califourchon dessus, il attrapa les poignets du jeune dans une de ses mains et les plaças au dessus de sa tête, de son autre la main il vint torturé l'un des tétons du blond et il fini par l'embrassait avec force.

Hanabusa lutta un moment contre la prise de son amant mais fini par céder et se laissé aller au baiser, approfondissant son exploration de la bouche de Kain. Ce dernier s'éloigna légèrement, leur nez et leur fronts se touchaient, il murmura doucement.

« -Tu ne peux résister à cette attraction qui nous attire, et je sais que tu ne pourras pas attendre longtemps sans que je ne te touche  
>-Ne sois pas arrogant<br>-Chut, tu verras, tu viendras réclamer que je te prenne sur ce bureau, car jusqu'à ce que tu le fasse, je ne te toucherais plus, ni baiser ni rien, tu viendras à moi Hanabusa Aidô »

Kain se releva et alla dans la salle de bain laissant son amant choquer sur le lit.

« -Dite moi que c'est un cauchemars... »

Aidô n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles, son amant venait tout juste de le mettre en abstinence juste pour qu'il mendie de faire l'amour sur le bureau de Kaname Kuran, c'était un comble quand même. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on lui faisait du chantage, il commençait à en avoir marre.

« -Un jour je me vengerais de vous tous... mais pour le moment il faut que je trouve comment tenir ma parole envers Kirryu... Voyons... »

Hanabusa se tourna sur son lit, cherchant désespérément un moyen de distraire suffisamment Kaname pour que ce fichu Kirryu puisse faire ce qu'il a à faire avec Yuuki mais sans que le sang-pur ne se doute de rien, sinon il n'ose même pas penser aux conséquences, cette seule pensée le fit frissonner de peur.

« -Il me tuerait certainement... ou pire encore qui peut savoir ce que peut réserver Kaname Kuran...  
>-Tu parle tout seul maintenant, tu t'arrange pas dit moi »<p>

Aidô tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain où se tenait Akatsuki en serviette encore tout dégoulinant d'eau, cette vue lui fit se lécher les lèvres. Ce geste fit sourire Kain, il était si simple de faire réagir son amant qu'il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les jours avant qu'Hanabusa le supplie, ça promettait d'être très distrayant.

« -Ne rêve pas Hanabusa, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai alors fait toi à l'idée  
>-Tu ne tiendras Akatsuki, tu es aussi chaud que moi ne le nie pas<br>-Possible mais la différence entre nous c'est que moi je sais gardé le contrôle, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi  
>-Bien sûr que je sais garder le contrôle ! »<p>

Akatsuki eut un rire moqueur.

« -Rappel moi, qui a essayé de boire le sang de Yuuki-chan juste sous impulsion ?  
>-C'était différent !<br>-Non absolument pas, mais nous verrons bien qui craquera en premier »

Kain enleva sa serviette et fini de se sécher lentement, juste sous les yeux avides d'Hanabusa, se dernier totalement frustré décida de sortir de la chambre et pris bien soin de claquer la porte pour montrer son mécontentement, il parti en dehors du pavillon de la lune une fois de plus et tant pis si Kaname n'était pas content, il avait autre chose en tête que les manies d'un sang-pur maniaque du contrôle. Voilà qu'il commençait à devenir dingue maintenant depuis quand il n'idolâtrait plus Kaname Kuran ? Peut-être depuis un certain temps en y repensant, depuis qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour son amant, enfin pour l'instant son dit amant l'avait restreint et ça il ne le digérait toujours pas autant que ce satané hunter lui fasse du chantage ne l'étonnait pas du tout mais que Akatsuki s'y mette ça dépassait son entendement, il doit passer trop de temps prêt de se Kirryu de malheur, peut-être devrait t'y surveiller ça de plus prêt, qui peut savoir ce que Zéro Kirryu a fait à son cousin.

« -Non mais est-ce que je m'entend penser moi ?! Ça va pas la tête de penser un truc pareil !  
>-Euh...Aidô-sempai, tu vas bien ? »<p>

Aidô sursauta à la voix féminine et se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait bien qu'il ait une petite idée en tête. En effet c'était bien Yuuki Cross qui se tenait devant lui, comme si les choses ne pouvais pas être pires.

« -Yuuki-chan... que fais-tu ici en pleine nuit ?  
>-Ma ronde, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, tu ne devrais pas être en classe ?<br>-Y paraît mais j'ai d'autre choses en tête alors passe ton chemin »

Hanabusa reprit sa route sans faire plus attention à la chargé de discipline mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de cette avis et passa devant lui pour lui bloquer le passage.

« -Pas si vite ! Qu'est ce que tu mijote encore ?  
>-Comment ça ? Je mijote rien du tout !<br>-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donne, je vais te demander de ma suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur  
>-Pourquoi cela je n'ai encore rien fais !<br>-Tu es en train de sécher les cours, de plus des te balade prêt des dortoirs des filles de la Day-classe, donc tout porte à croire que tu mijote un mauvais coup à nouveau ! »

Hanabusa était vraiment mais alors vraiment sur le cul. Cette fille était vraiment à côté de la plaque pour s'imaginer des scénario pareils, il ne savait même pas qu'il était arrivé si loin de son pavillon et voilà qu'elle le traite presque de pervers, pas que soit totalement faux sauf que la gente féminine ne l'intéresse absolument pas à par pour leurs sang peut-être, il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de pensé à de telle chose, on dirait bien que la fille du directeur compter bien l'emmener dans le bureau de son père et cela signifierait son arrêt de mort si Kaname-sama l'apprenait.

« -Écoute Yuuki-chan, je n'ai absolument aucunes intention bizarre, je me promener en pensant à autre chose et je n'ai pas vu où j'étais arrivé, ça arrive à tout le monde alors laisse moi partir et on en parle plus.  
>-Cela n'explique pas ton absence de classe<br>-Zéro m'a déjà emmené à Kaname-sama il y a moins de 2h alors pas besoin de recommencer  
>-Que fais-tu ici si c'est réellement le cas ?<br>-Tu cherche vraiment compliquer, ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je puisse avoir envie d'être seul par hasard ? »

La jeune fille rougie soudainement, c'est vrai qu'elle avait directement agressé Aidô sans chercher à en savoir plus, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, pas qu'elle se soucis vraiment de sa santé après tout il avait essayé de la mordre mais il ferait presque de la peine, elle devrait peut-être essayer de l'aider...

« -Tu veux en parler ?  
>-Parce que ça t'intéresse peut-être ?!<br>-Pas la peine d'être comme ça, je voulais juste être gentille  
>-Tss... »<p>

Soudain une idée complètement folle germa dans le cerveau du génie, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider enfin de compte, si la petite Yuuki accepter il serait débarrassé de Kirryu pendant un certain temps ce qui lui permettrais d'une pars de ne pas se frotter à Kaname et d'une autre pars de se concentrer sur son pervers de compagnon. Oui décidément cette petite Yuuki pourrait lui être d'une grande aide.

« -Il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi  
>-Qu'est ce que s'est ?<br>-Vois-tu Zéro essaye de me faire chanter pour que j'éloigne Kaname-sama de toi  
>-Mais pourquoi te demanderait-il ça ?!<br>-N'est-ce pas évidant ? Parce qu'il veut t'approcher sans le regard de son rival braquer sur vous  
>-Mais...euh...<br>-Très éloquent  
>-Ne te moque pas ! Que veux-tu que j'y fasse de toute façon, c'est pas comme si Zéro m'écoutais<br>-Invite le a sortir en ville, juste vous deux, je sais pas moi trouve un truc pour que vous soyez seul comme il le veut  
>-Et j'y gagne quoi moi ?<br>-Une soirée en tête à tête avec Zéro Kirryu »

Yuuki rougie à nouveau, c'est vrai qu'elle aimerait passer un peu de temps avec Zéro juste elle et lui mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion.

« -D'accord, marcher conclu »

Elle lui tendit la main comme pour sceller leur accord. Aidô regarde quelques secondes la main tendu, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour me débarrassé de Kirryu, il soupira et lui serra.

« -Marché conclu »

Après ces mots, Hanabusa reprit le chemin du pavillon lune, l'aube commençait à se lever et il ferait bien de rentré se mettre au lit.

Arrivé dans sa chambre Aidô vit Akatsuki allongé de tout son long sur son lit, et surtout complètement nu, la vision était particulièrement alléchante mais Aidô n'a pas oublier le chantage du plus vieux.

« -Les vêtements ça existe Kain, tu devrais t'en rappeler un peu  
>-Pourquoi ? Tu as du mal à te contrôler si je reste comme cela ?<br>-Non, c'est juste une question de pudeur et si Kaname-sama entre dans la chambre tu n'auras pas l'air fin »

Akatsuki était surprit par le ton d'Hanabusa, ce n'était pas son genre de lui parler de la sorte même en colère, à croire que son petit chantage n'avait pas totalement l'effet escompté, il décida de ne pas insister pour le moment, ils étaient tout les deux fatigués et il sens que ça n'apporterait rien de bon pour eux de se disputer maintenant. Il se leva donc pour enfiler son pyjama et se remit dans son lit afin de pouvoir dormir un peu.

Hanabusa de son côté avait décidé d'ignorer Akatsuki pour le moment, il voulait juste dormir un peu en oubliant ce que son amant lui avait imposé. Il alla prendre une douche pour se détendre un peu puis mit son pyjama en soie vert et se glissa dans ses couvertures en tournant le dos à Kain.

Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours entiers qu'il n'avait eut aucun contacte physique avec Akatsuki, ce dernier malgré les multiples tentative du jeune vampire, avait réussi à déjouer tout ses plans, à chaque fois ça finissait par Aidô le cul par terre, ça en devenais ridicule, tellement ridicule que le jeune noble avait presque déclaré forfait, oui presque parce qu'on ne résiste pas à Hanabusa Aidô indéfiniment, maintenant que Kirryu coulé presque des jours heureux nourri d'amour et d'eau fraiche avec Yuuki et donc que Kaname-sama était obnubilé par le couple, cela permettais à Aidô d'avoir une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Seulement il avait presque utilisé toutes ses cartes, de la chutes involontaire, à la course poursuite en passant par essayer de le rendre jaloux, rien n'y fit Akatsuki rester aussi calme que possible, pas qu'il ne l'ai pas menacer à mainte reprise de le tué pour toutes les tentations qu'il lui faisait subir mais cela n'arrêta pas le jeune blond, au contraire il était déterminer à faire supplié Kain tu pouvoir le touché à nouveau et de le pardonner pour son chantage. Bien qu'Hanabusa pense que c'est beau de rêver un peu, il doit quand même faire au maximum, bien que lui-même a était à deux doigts de supplié Akatsuki de ne serait-ce que de le toucher, il arrivait encore à résister bien qu'il ne sache pas encore combien de temps il le pourra.

« -Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau si facilement foi d'Aidô !  
>-Tu parle de nouveau tout seul Aidô-sempai »<p>

Hanabusa sursauta et regarda l'intruse d'un mauvais œil.

« -Et toi tu espionne encore les gens Yuuki-chan  
>-Pas vraiment je passais juste par là<br>-Et tu compte rester planté là ou tu vas partir ?  
>-Hum... Je ne sais pas encore, tu m'as l'air vraiment bizarre ces derniers jours<br>-Tu passe trop de temps avec Kirryu  
>-N'importe quoi ! »<p>

La jeune fille avait de nouveau le rouge au joue, cela devenais une habitude lorsqu'elle parlait avec Aidô.

« -Enfin bref, à la fin de la semaine c'est les vacances, tu compte rentré dans ta famille ? »

Hanabusa eut soudain un regard absent et triste, si ça n'avait tenu qu'a lui il serait bien rentré, cependant son père ne voulais pas le voir tant qu'il ne sera pas devenu un parfais gentleman et qu'il arrêtera de pleurnicher, il a donc interdiction de s'approcher du domaine familiale et encore moins de sa famille.

« -Aidô-sempai ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le blond reprit ses esprits et repris une expression détachée.

« -Non je compte bien rester ici, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire chez moi  
>-Si tu le dit<br>-Au faite, sais-tu si Kaname-sama pars pour une fois ?  
>-Eh bien il a vaguement parler au directeur de partir quelques jours pour des réunions mais pas plus que ça »<p>

Hanabusa eut un sourire, voilà une occasion en or pour faire céder son amant, sans la présence de Kaname-sama, il pourrait utilisé le bureau pour faire céder Akatsuki, après tout il lui à dit lui-même qu'il avait dû mal à ne pas le prendre sur le champ alors cela vaut le coup d'essayer et si ça ne marche pas et bien il n'aura plus cas laisser sa fierté de côté et se faire plaisir sur le bureau de son chef de dortoir, ce qui d'un sens serait un douce vengeance contre le sang-pur.

« -Aidô ! Allô ! Arrête un peu de rêver !  
>-Oui je suis là, et je ne rêvais pas je te ferais dire, je pensais juste<br>-Mouais...  
>-Enfin bon je te laisse Cross, j'ai des choses à faire, passe le non-bonjour à Kirryu »<p>

Yuuki leva les yeux au ciel, c'est à se demander si ils arriveront à s'entendre ne serais-ce qu'un peu ces deux là, enfin ce n'ai pas très grave, elle parti rejoindre le hunter dans sa chambre.

Akatsuki commençait à se demander si son chantage aller vraiment fonctionner, parce qu'il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'attendre, en plus de cela Hanabusa faisait tout pour qu'il le touche et il était de plus en plus dur de résister à ses attentions et encore plus lorsqu'il le rendait jaloux en étant beaucoup trop proche d'un autre homme.

« -Je t'assure que tu me le payera Hanabusa... »

Hanabusa eut un frisson, bien qu'il n'est pas froid, il haussa les épaules et entra dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et alla dans la salle de bain prendre un bain relaxant, il en avait bien besoin, son corps tout entier criait au besoin de se faire plaisir mais il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser au plaisir solitaire, sa fierté en prendrais un coup. Il se laissa aller dans la baignoire, fermant les yeux et fini par s'endormir.

Kain entra dans la chambre 1h après Aidô en se demandant où se dernier était passer, ça devenait une mauvaise habitude de disparaître de la sorte pour le plus jeune, bien qu'au moins il assistait à tout les cours de la nuit. Il vit de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain mais n'entendit pas de bruit à l'intérieur, il décida d'aller voir et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire tendrement. Son amant était endormi dans l'eau qui ne devait plus être très chaude et il avait l'air d'être parti pour sa nuit. Connaissant le jeun vampire, Akatsuki pouvait dire que rien ne le réveillerait jusqu'au soir, il soupira donc et décida de le ramener lui-même au lit. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser Hanabusa dans de l'eau froid toute la nuit, déjà il finirait malade et en plus il pourrait se noyer doué comme il était.

Il vida donc l'eau de la baignoire et prit une grande serviette moelleuse, il l'entoura autour du plus jeune et le porta jusque dans son lit. Kain entreprit de le sécher au mieux et de lui enfiler son pyjama pour enfin lui rabattre les couvertures chaudes jusqu'aux épaules. Il contempla le visage serein du jeune et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, se fut un touché presque éphémère mais bon le blond dormait tellement bien qu'il ne pourrait pas dire que c'était arrivé. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

« -...Gagner... »

Dire qu'Akatsuki était choqué aurait été un euphémisme, son amant venait de lui dire qu'il avait perdu son propre chantage, c'était le comble de la semaine là. Il finit par hausser les épaules, de toute façon ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'Aidô devra le supplier si il veut quelque chose de lui, il a juste eu un petit moment de faiblesse voilà tout. Il se changea et se mit au lit un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, les élèves de la Night-classe était prêt à traverser la vague de groupie de la Day-classe qui les attendaient devant le pavillon, ils pouvaient entendre les cris des jeune filles et ceux des chargés de discipline qui essayaient tant bien que mal de les garder sous contrôle.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les jeunes filles, toutes se mirent à hurler leurs nom avec des déclarations d'amour. C'était des moments comme celui-ci qu'Aidô détestait le plus, bien qu'il ne laisse rien paraître, on pourrait même dore que c'est celui qui en profitait le plus. Cependant pour lui les jeunes filles n'était rien, à part peu être un dîner mais cela il n'y compté plus trop avec Kaname-sama dans les parages.

Le groupe d'élèves était arrivé à sa salle de classe sans incidents et chacun s'installa avec plus ou moins de motivation et dans le cas d'Hanabusa, c'était même presque de la déprime, il connaissait déjà une grande parti de se qui allé se dire pendant les cours et à part qu'il soit nul en dessin on ne peut pas dire qu'il y est un sujet qu'il ne maitrise pas. Mais lorsqu'il avait demandait à Kaname de ne pas suivre les cours il s'est fait recadré en beauté, car il site « C'est une académie ici Hanabusa, pas un club de vacances, je m'attend donc à ce que tu suives les cours comme tout le monde, sinon gare à toi » ajouté à cela un regard plus que sérieux de la part du sang-pur et vous avez une menace à peine voilée d'une sentence terrible pour ne pas y allé. Cela ne l'a pas vraiment empêché de le faire en passant mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus.

Aidô entendit vaguement le professeur entré et commençait son cours, ils étaient en mathématiques, enfin c'est ce qu'Aidô pensait mais il ne pouvait pas le dire avec certitude, sinon il aurait dû écouter et il n'avait vraiment pas envie. Il repensa à la nuit dernière, et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, Akatsuki l'avait non-seulement touché pour le sortir de son bain mais en plus il l'avait embrassé, ça valait bien le coup de s'endormir dans un bain froid, étant donné que maintenant il pouvait dire que Kain avait céder à la tentation avant lui, il pouvait bien lui accorder son petit fantasme qui frôle le suicide si ils se font prendre. A cette pensé il en devint plus excité, il est vrai que le fait d'avoir ce genre de risque pimentait encore plus la chose, bien qu'Aidô avait bien l'intention de profité d'un moment d'absence de leur chef de dortoir afin d'enfin profité de son amant, il n'était pas fou non plus.

« -Monsieur Aidô je vous ais posé une question. »

Hanabusa reprit contacte avec la réalité en voyant que tout le monde attendait sans doute la réponse.

« -Vous pouvez répéter ?  
>-Quelle est la définition de l'enthalpie ? »<p>

Aidô eut un sourire moqueur, ce professeur n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le piégé depuis le début avec des questions qui n'avait rien à voir avec les cours, et il se faisait toujours un plaisir de le remettre à sa place devant toute la classe avec des définitions parfaitement construites.

« -L'enthalpie est la mesure de l'énergie du système qui peut être dégagée sous forme de chaleur. »

Le professeur une fois de plus était bouche bée comme une bonne partie de la Night-classe qui était toujours autant étonné de l'intelligence du blond derrière son air un peu bête.

« -Bien... continuons le cours... »

Hanabusa décrocha une nouvelle fois, c'était d'un barbant, et puis il avait d'autre chose en tête, comme dévorer son amant des yeux, ce dernier semblait écouter le cours pour un fois, en même temps ils avaient beau être cousins, il y avait un large différence entre les capacités intellectuelles d'Hanabusa et celles d'Akatsuki. Aidô se fit d'ailleurs un remarque, son chéri était vraiment craquant quand il était concentré, les sourcils légèrement froncer de la sorte, ça lui donner certaine envies qu'il ne détaillera pas.

La nuit touchait à sa fin, et la Night-classe avait regagné son pavillon pour aller se coucher, les deux amants étaient dans leur chambre, chacun sur son lit en train de lire.

« -Au faite Akatsuki ?  
>-Hum ?<br>-Les premiers jours des vacances, Kaname-sama sera absent de l'académie  
>-Et ?<br>-Ce sera le meilleur moment pour profiter de son bureau tu ne pense pas ? »

Akatsuki se demanda si il avait bien entendu, Hanabusa venait tout juste de lui dire qu'il voulait faire l'amour dans le bureau de Kaname avec un détachement plus que déconcertant. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre bien au contraire mais qu'est ce qui avait amener le plus jeune à écraser sa fierté pour accepter aussi facilement, il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ça n'aurait pas du être aussi facile.

« -Donc tu cède enfin, comme quoi tu ne peux pas te passer de moi  
>-Oh ça je le sais, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai cédé le premier »<p>

Kain fronça les sourcils en entendant ça, il savait bien qu'Hanabusa avait un truc en tête, et à en croire la façon dont il en parle il est vachement sûr de lui.

« -Qu'entend tu pars là ?  
>-Hier soir, tu m'as toucher de ton initiative et tu m'as embrassé, ce qui prouve que tu as cédé à ton désir avant moi »<p>

Tout en disant cela, Aidô avait un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage, pourtant il n'a pas encore détourné les yeux de son livre alors qu'Akatsuki le regardait.

« -Et ça te suffit pour accepter de te plier à mon désir ?  
>-Et bien étant donné que tu as cédé avant moi, oui ma fierté reste intacte dans ce cas là<br>-Si il fallait faire ça pour que tu accepte ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais fais... »

Cette remarque fit rire Hanabusa, il se leva de son lit et sauta littéralement sur Akatsuki prenant possession de ses lèvres avec avidité. Le baiser sembla durée une éternité, il représentait leur réconciliation et aussi une promesse de beaucoup de plaisir à venir.

« -Kaname-sama sera absent les premiers jours des vacances, cela nous laissera le temps de baptiser son chère bureau  
>-Tu es vraiment diabolique quand tu t'y met tu m'en ferais presque peur<br>-Que veux-tu j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Kaname-sama, forcément ça fini par laisser des marques  
>-Mouais, tu t'y crois un peu trop là quand même. »<p>

Avant qu'Hanabusa puisse rétorquer, Akatsuki s'empara de ses lèvres, ça lui avait manqué malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire. La sensation des leurs lèvres et de leurs langues dansant ensembles sont des choses qu'il appréciait énormément et cette abstinence forcé de tout contact qu'il avait lui même établi l'avait autant frustré que son amant, comme quoi qu'importe ce que pourrons dire les mauvaises langues, il n'était pas aussi froid que ça à l'intérieur.

Hanabusa se détacha de son compagnon, le regardant dans les yeux.

« -À la fin de la semaine c'est les vacances, on pourra enfin se retrouvé totalement  
>-Je te rappellerais alors à qui tu appartiens, je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont tu t'es rapprocher de certain garçon<br>-Qu'est ce que j'y peux si il faut aller loin pour te rendre jaloux  
>-Tu me le payera quand même Hanabusa »<p>

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Aidô rejoigne son lit, déjà impatient que la semaine finisse et pourtant il n'était que mardi...

« -J'en peux plus ! Pourquoi ça passe pas plus vite !  
>-Hanabusa parle moins fort ou on va encore se faire remarquer<br>-Et toi tu dit rien?! Je te rappelle que c'est pour toi surtout qu'on attend surtout !  
>-Tu veux bien te taire<br>-Non, je veux p... »

Aidô n'eut pas le plaisir de finir sa phrase que Kain l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant avec force, il répondit instinctivement, cherchant plus de contact mais il fut déçu lorsque son partenaire rompit le baiser et s'éloigna du jeune continuant sa route vers le pavillon de la lune.

Hanabusa était un peu sur le cul là, il voulait juste sentir son amant en lui c'était pas un crime tout de même, c'est comme si même le temps avait décidé de ralentir juste pour l'embêter. Avec un soupir frustré, il suivi le même chemin que Kain, attendant désespérément que les quelques que jours à venir passe vite. On était que jeudi, encore deux jours à patienté.

Malgré ce que pouvait pensé Aidô le temps passait de façon tout à fais normal, les cours venaient de terminer et une grande partie des élèves des deux classes étaient rentrés chez eux, Kaname venez de donner ses instructions aux quelques vampires qui restaient là afin d'éviter les incidents et il parti ce qui donna à Aidô un sentiment de jouissance pure, enfin, il allait enfin pouvoir profité de son amant pendant quelques jours sans avoir peur de se faire prendre par le sang-pur.

Le jeune vampire chercha son amant pendant trois longues heures, au point qu'il commençait à en avoir plus que marre, déjà qu'il avait du patienté pendant des semaines et voilà que quand enfin ils avaient l'occasion de se laisser aller son amant décidait de disparaître de l'académie.

« -Si je le trouve je le tue... »

En ayant mare de chercher, Hanabusa alla dans sa chambre bouder, si Akatsuki pensait pouvoir s'en sortir de la sorte il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, non mais oh, on ne fais pas attendre Hanabusa Aidô sans en payer le prix.

Ce ne fut que 2h plus tard qu'Akatsuki daigna montré son nez, il entra dans la chambre avec un air enjoué mais voyant que son amant ne réagissait pas il su qu'il allait avoir un problème.

« -Hanabusa?  
>-... »<p>

Aidô ne répondit pas, ignorant totalement l'autre vampire, en clair il boudait.

« -Tu m'explique pourquoi tu boude ? »

S'en était trop pour le jeune, il se leva d'un bond, les yeux remplis de colère, l'air baissa d'une dizaines de degrés ce qui fit frissonner Kain de froid.

« -Que moi je t'explique ? C'est plutôt à toi de me dire où tu étais passé ! Ça fais des heures que je te chercher et rien, pas un mot ni rien ! Alors tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes explications ?!  
>-Oh tout doux, pas besoin de t'énerver, j'étais...<br>-Pas besoin de m'énerver ?! Non mais tu...  
>-Hanabusa ! »<p>

Aidô se tut soudainement, il pouvait compté sur les doigts d'une main les fois où Akatsuki avait haussé le ton et se n'était jamais bon signe.

« -Bien tu écoute maintenant avant de t'énerver, comme je le disais j'étais en ville pour faire quelques courses avec le Directeur, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de te prévenir qu'il m'a embarqué là-bas, alors calme  
>-Oh...le directeur hein, c'est vrai qu'il est bizarre pour ses courses »<p>

Hanabusa eut un rire nerveux et fit un sourire d'excuse à Kain, ce dernier haussa un sourcil mais ne rajouta rien, pas besoin d'épiloguer là-dessus, il avait qu'une envie c'était d'avoir son petit blond à sa merci réclamant la délivrance et c'est exactement ce qu'il allé faire maintenant.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Aidô de réagir, Kain le porta en sac à patate sur son épaule et l'emmena dans le fameux bureau, ils ont eu de la chance de ne croiser personne, entre la position étrange d'Aidô et ses cris pour être reposé par terre, cela aurait posé question à plus d'un.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau Akatsuki posa Aidô sans douceur et ferma la porte à double tour afin d'être certain de ne pas être dérangé par qui que se soit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le fauteuil en cuir derrière le bureau et s'y assis, attendant qu'Aidô fasse enfin bon usage de sa bouche.

Hanabusa réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passé et le lieu où il se trouvait, il avisa Akatsuki assis sur la chaise de Kaname les jambes largement écartés comme une invitation silencieuse et il se fit un plaisir d'y répondre, toujours par terre il avança jusqu'à son amant à quatre pattes, en se léchant les lèvres, il se glissa entre les jambes de son partenaire, déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glissait lentement jusqu'aux chevilles de son chéri, le boxer suivi le même chemin plus rapidement libérant la virilité déjà bien en éveil de Kain. Aidô ne prit pas le temps de faire attendre son amant, il n'en avait l'envie, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Il prit donc le membre en face de lui entièrement en bouche faisant gémir Kain de plaisir, il commença d'abord un lent va et viens puis accéléra petit à petit, faisant gémir toujours plus le plus vieux, plusieurs semaines sans rien faire ne lui permettais pas de retenir ses gémissements. Aidô jouait avec la langue et ses dents, léchant parfois frôlant ses canines sur les veines et sur la verge, ses yeux pétillaient comme s'il mangeait la plus délicieuse des sucreries.

« -Hum ! Hanabusa je vais pas tenir plus longtemps...  
>-Laisse toi aller alors »<p>

Pour accompagner ses mots, Hanabusa accéléra la cadence de ses vas et viens, Akatsuki n'en pouvant plus fini par jouir dans la bouche du jeune vampire qui avala chaque goûtes de la semence de son amant. Il remonta ensuite embrasser son partenaire à pleine bouche lui faisant goûter sa propre semence. Akatsuki déshabilla totalement Hanabusa et fini de se déshabiller, il fit se retourner Aidô et le plaqua contre le bureau.

« -Je t'avais prévenu que je me vengerais  
>-Arrête de tergiverser et montre moi un peu se que tu sais faire<br>-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça Ha-na-bu-sa »

La façon dont Akatsuki venait de dire son nom lui donna des frissons d'excitation à travers tout le corps. Ce dernier prépara sommairement son partenaire pour lui évité quelques souffrances mais ne s'attarda pas, rêvant d'entré dans l'antre chaude et humide.

« -Akatsuki ! Hum ! S'il te plais viens en moi !  
>-C'est demandé si gentillement comment je pourrais refuser ? »<p>

Akatsuki prit les hanches d'Aidô entre ses mains et se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité, il poussa doucement afin de ne pas déchiré son amant. Aidô gémit à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait cela, il agrippa le bord du bureau. Lorsque Kain lui donna soudainement un coup de rein puissant, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde faisant en même temps hurler littéralement Aidô de plaisir et de douleur pure, il resserra sa prise sur le bureau, il ne savait pas si il aurait tenue debout sans le soutient du meuble. Il continua de gémir au fil des coups de son amant, chacun d'eux touchant plus ou moins sa prostate comme une douce torture.

« -Akatsuki, plus vite !  
>-J'ai pas entendu<br>-Je t'en supplie ! Plus vite je vais pas tenir longtemps ! »

Akatsuki accéléra encore le rythme, une de ses mains était allé prendre le membre bien dressé de son partenaire et y imprima un rythme similaire, tout deux n'étaient plus gémissements et cris de plaisir. Les deux blonds finirent par jouir à l'unisson, chacun murmurant le prénom de l'autre.

Aidô mit quelques instant à redescendre de son orgasme, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment leur record en temps mais le plaisir fut libérateur pour tout les deux. Il se redressa en grimaçant, il n'allait certainement pas s'assoir confortablement avant quelques jours mais bon rien d'insurmontable.

Akatsuki lui aussi mit un temps avant de revenir sur terre, il se retira du corps chaud de son amant et se rhabilla, laissant le temps à Hanabusa de se revêtir tranquillement aussi, il nettoya bien le bureau afin de ne pas laisser de traces sinon il ne donnait pas chère de leurs peaux.

« -On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas ameuter tout les vampires qu'il reste ici  
>-Mmmm...<br>-Hanabusa ?  
>-Je crois que tu vas devoir me porter »<p>

Akatsuki rigola mais pris son amant en mode princesse, ce dernier rougi mais ne dit rien, Kain rouvrit la porte et sorti tout en pensant à la fermer derrière lui. Il emmena son chéri jusque dans leurs chambres, d'un accord commun ils décidèrent de prendre un bon bain relaxant, Akatsuki prenant soin du plus jeune qui était complètement vidé de ses forces.

Les quelques jours de tranquillités qu'ils ont eu finir au moment où Kaname les convoquèrent dans son bureau. Ils se tenaient là, juste devant leur chef de dortoir qui était assis sur le fameux siège de cuir, il les regardèrent pendant un long moment avant de prendre la parole les rendant tout deux nerveux.

« -Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre odeur et très présente dans mon bureau ? »

Pour être direct, on pouvait dire que Kaname y était. La question prit les deux blonds au dépourvu, chacun essayant de trouver un argument potable mais une fois de plus Kaname les pris de court.

« -Et plus de mensonges. »

Aidô poussa un soupir, ils n'avaient plus de chance de s'en sortir avec de belles histoires.

« -Akatsuki et moi, sommes en couples Kaname-sama...  
>-Cela je le sais<br>-Pardon ? Mais comment ?  
>-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment discret mais passons, cela n'explique pas vraiment votre odeur ici »<p>

Aidô rougi fortement, Kaname allé les étripés quand il va comprendre, ce qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs.

« -Attendez... Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé faire cela... dans MON bureau ?!  
>-Euh... techniquement<br>-Pour ta survie Hanabusa je te conseille de te taire  
>-Hai... »<p>

Kaname n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, deux de ses subordonnés avait coucher dans son bureau, il ne savait plus quoi faire d'eux, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment un problème, cela rester dégoûtant et il allait leur apprendre à faire ce genre de chose dans ses affaires.

« -En punition pour votre affront, vous allez nettoyer le pavillon de fond en comble en commençant par mon bureau bien sûr, je ne veux plus voir un grain de poussière, je veux qu'on se vois dans les vitre comme dans un miroir, enfin vous voyez bien de quoi je parle. »

Les deux blonds s'inclinèrent, ils avaient eut très chaud sur le coup, ils avaient de la chance d'être encore en vie après un tel affront sur un sang-pur. En sortant Kaname rajouta une phrase qui leur fit promettre mentalement de ne jamais tester n'importe quelles activités de chambre dans une propriété de Kaname Kuran.

« -Si jamais je découvre que vous avez refait une chose pareil, que Dieu vous gardes, car vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivant je vous le garantit. »

Oui c'était sûr et certain pour les deux amants, jamais il n'essayerait de nouveau un truc aussi risqué...

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à tous ceux qui on lu ce petit OS, si ça vous dit poster moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis.<strong>

**Je tiens à remercier ma meilleure amie qui m'a encouragé pour ce lemon qui au début n'était pas gagné.**

**Voilà, je vous dit à la prochaine fois !**


End file.
